battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Shinji Mimura (Manga)
Background Shinji was a player and therefore wasn't trusted by some of the girls in his class. When dating, he wasn't looking for love; just a girl to sleep with. Nevertheless, a lot of girls fangirled over him when he played basketball. He probably developed his attitude towards intimacy because his father constantly cheated on his mother, which she was aware of but did nothing about. He learned his computer and hacking skills from his uncle, whom he was very close to. These skills would later prove useful when he attempted to escape the program via hacking. His uncle died before the program, and while at his funeral he learns that his uncle was concerned that Shinji would grow up just like his father and never truly settle with a woman. Friends and Enemies Mimura was a former friend of Keita Ijima. That all changed when Keita and Shinji were playing an arcade game and Keita lost. Moments later, a gang of bullies shows up and tries to beat up Mimura. Being a sore loser, Keita saw this and hid hoping Mimura would get beat up. After the fight, Mimura knew Keita was there and didn't help him. Therefore, Shinji left the arcade, leaving all of his trust for Keita behind. He was also good friends with Yutaka Sato who he chose to be his ally in the program. He grieved greatly after Yutaka was shot and killed in front of him by Kazuo Kiriyama. In the Program After Yumiko Kusaka and Yukiko Kitano were murdered by Kazuo, Shinji met up with Yutaka Sato. He tried to hack into the school's computer system, not realizing that the collars had a microphone in them. After his plan was thwarted by Kamon, Shinji had to go with plan B which was building a bomb. Next, he figured out that Yutaka was in love with Fumiyo Fujiyoshi who had died earlier in the classroom. So in order to make Yutaka feel better, he named the bomb "Fumiyo' s Revenge" . After that, Yutaka and him were getting ready to blow up the school when Yutaka lost the pulley necessary for bringing the bomb down towards the school. Shinji found it but he had to turn on his flashlight which he thought would cause unwanted attention. In this case, it attracted Keita Iijma whom he hated. Shinji told Keita to go away but he didn't want to stay alone, as Keita believed that everyone would come after him if he was alone. Keita ran towards them, so Shinji sent out a warning shot. Keita didn't stop so Shinji attempted to shoot another warning shot but it accidentally hit him in the face. Then, Yutaka lost trust in him and tried to help Keita even though he was dead. Shinji told Yutaka that he didn't mean to kill Keita and gave Yutaka his gun, stating that if Yutaka couldn't trust him, he could shoot Shinji. Yutaka, unable to kill his friend, forgave him and they hugged each other. Suddenly, a volley of bullets from Kazuo Kiriyama's Ingram Submachine gun pierced Yutaka's head, killing him instantly. Shinji got shot too and his guts started falling out but that didn't stop him. Bleeding out, Shinji dragged himself into the warehouse, memories of his uncle and friends encouraging him to keep going. He put the detonator into his bomb and kicked it towards Kiriyama before making a mad dash towards a cracked window and jumping through, the warehouse exploding behind him. The explosion could be seen all over the island. Shinji slowly got up and began to approach Yutaka's body, telling him that they won the battle. Succumbing to his wounds, he began to hallucinate Yutaka who encouraged him to find Shuya Nanahara and Hiroki Sugimura and that he could help Shinji feel better by taking his share of Shinji's pain. Kiriamya came out of a truck that survived the explosion and shot Shinji multiple times. Falling against the side of a van, Shinji slowly began to think back on his life, questioning the decisions he made. He recalls an encounter with Shuya during a basketball game where Shuya stole Shinji's shot and missed, Shuya then remarking that you have to shoot as high as you can so that even if you miss, you'll still be ahead of everyone else. Taking Shuya's advice, Shinji quickly aimed his Beretta at Kiriyama and fired but he missed. Kiriyama quickly shoots Shinji in the chin and walks off, leaving him for dead. As Shinji dies, he realizes how Kiriyama shot him with no remorse and that he is emotionless. Notes and Trivia *This Shinji doesn't differ too much from the novel Shinji, other than the fact that he seemed less remorseful about never finding love than he did in the novel. *In his nametag, it is stated that he is a misogynist. Appearances Category:Battle Royale manga characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Male Category:Main characters